Pelles et Râteaux
by Kuroro Lapieuvredudesert
Summary: Qui va en rouler une ? Qui va en prendre un ? Pour le savoir il suffit de lire ce petit os. Slash Harry Draco et vice versa et c'est le cas de le dire...


Titre : Pelles et râteaux

Auteur: Kuroro la pieuvre du désert alias kurapika

Disclamers: L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Avertissement: Ceci sera un slash Harry/Draco, âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

Pelles et râteaux

Vous avez déjà vécu de grand moment de solitude ? Ces instants où le temps semble passer au ralentit comme s'il avait été gelé, là on pourrait tout donner pour pouvoir se trouver ailleurs, loin très loin.

Harry était dans cette situation aussi bien inconfortable que dérangeante. En effet cela faisait cinq longues minutes que l'un de ses nombreux petits camarades de classe n'avait yeux que pour lui, et le regardait avec une intensité troublante.

S'il y avait bien une chose que le Gryffondor n'aimait pas, c'était d'être la victime d'une paire de yeux. En vain il chercha à fuir ce regard aussi bien pénétrant qu'étrange, et malgré ses efforts, il sentait toujours que la personne continuait de le fixer.

- « Qu'est ce que tu me veux Encore, s'écria Harry, sans prendre la peine de regarder son interlocuteur. »

- « Rien répondit le dit interlocuteur d'un air faussement étonné. Je me disais juste que tu étais très doué pour rouler les pelles. »

- « Et toi tu n'as pas ton pareille pour prendre des râteaux répondit Potter du tac au tac. »

Tout en continuant d'ignorer son voisin, ce dernier faisait tourner sa pelle toute neuve dans la terre afin de bien l'aérer. Son manque de vigilance n'échappa pas à son compagnon qui en profita pour lui lancer une grosse boulle de terre au visage.

- « Saches que je n'ai jamais pris de râteaux de toute ma vie. »

- « Dans ce cas, ce sera une grande première, va en rechercher un. »

- « Je ne suis pas ton chien, pourquoi est ce que tu ne vas pas le chercher toi-même ? »

- « Parce que je suis très occupé avec la pelle. »

- « Oui j'avais vu, au point que tu ne me regardes même pas ? »

- « Pourquoi regarderais-je ta face de fouine Malefoy ? »

- « Parce que la politesse veut que l'on regarde la personne avec qui on parle ! Tu n'as vraiment aucune éducation mon pauvre. »

Ce fût la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Déjà Harry était de très mauvaise humeur quand il avait appris qu'il devait travailler en binôme avec son pire ennemi, mais en plus que ce dernier refusait de faire sa part de travail. Tout ça parce que le professeur Chourave avait trouvé que ce serait une bonne idée de faire cohabiter un Gryffondor et un Serpentard, avec pour seule excuse que cela aiderait les élèves de ces maisons à mieux se connaître, comme s'ils en avaient envie.

Afin de prouver à Malefoy que son éducation était pitoyable, Potter à l'aide de sa pelle préférée pris une bonne grosse botte de terre qui lança violemment sur Draco.

- « Tu as quel âge Potter, s'écria le Serpentard en colère. Ca t'amuses de lancer de la terre ? »

- « Tu es mal placé pour me juger. Et c'est toi qui as commencé d'abord. »

- « C'est de ta faute, tu m'as insulté. Je n'ai fait que défendre mon honneur. »

S'en suivit une bataille de boulle de terre, et à la fin du cours de botanique le duo Potter/ Malefoy n'avait pu finir le travail demandé. Bien sur les deux élèves furent punis, et seraient en retenu dans la soirée.

En attendant, Harry décida de prendre une douche afin de se débarrasser de toute la terre qui était encore dans ses vêtements. Afin de gagner du temps et de ne pas se mettre en retard pour le cours suivant, il décida d'utiliser la salle de bain des préfets. Le problème est que Draco eu la même idée.

Dans ces lieux si propice aux attouchements du à la proximité des corps, il serait impossible pour deux personnes de se doucher en même temps sans se toucher, sauf s'il s'agit de contorsionniste. Bien sur aucuns des deux ne l'étaient.

- « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, cria le brun. »

- « La même chose que toi, me laver, répondit le blond sur le même ton. »

- « Tu ne pouvais pas attendre que j'ai finit pour le faire ? »

- « Tu n'as pas la priorité à ce que je sache. »

- « Bien sur que si. Je ne serais pas obligé de me laver, si Mr ne m'avait pas pris aux mots. »

- « Si cela avait été le cas, jamais je ne t'aurais lancé de la terre. »

- « Ah oui, et qu'aurais-tu fait ? »

- « Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? »

- « Oui. »

Alors Draco fit ce qu'il voulait faire avec Harry si ce dernier avait été homo. Le Serpentard attrapa le Gryffondor par la taille, et après avoir fermé les yeux lui captura les lèvres dans un baiser des plus fougueux. Le brun s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce que le blond ne veille lui rouler une pelle, et afin d'empêcher ce dernier d'arriver à ses fins, Harry n'ouvrit pas la bouche, ce qui déplut au blond qui aurait aimé la rouler cette pelle. Devant la résistance de son partenaire, Malefoy dû capituler et libera sa proie.

- « Finalement dit-il déçu, tu n'es pas si doué que ça pour rouler les pelles. »

- « Parles pour toi ! Tu ne sais même pas embrasser, pas étonnant que tu sois devenu un expert quant il s'agit de prendre des râteaux. »

- « Alors que toi tu sais embrasser ? »

- « Mieux que toi en tout cas. »

- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai ressentit, Mr a eu peur d'ouvrir la bouche. »

- « On n'est pas obligé de le faire. »

- « Bien sûr que si, sinon ce n'est pas un baiser. »

- « Tu me cherches ? »

- « Tu es dans la même pièce que moi, pourquoi je te chercherais ? »

- « Dans ce cas pourquoi tu joues avec les mots ? »

- « Parce que je ne peux pas le faire avec ta langue. »

- « T'es malade ! »

- « Non juste amoureux. »

- « De qui ! »

- « De toi. »

- « Pardon ? Comment tu peux être amoureux de moi ? Tu ne sais même pas quelles sont mes préférences sexuelles. »

- « Tu viens de me dire que je devais te prendre homo. »

- « Aux mots pas homo. Tu saisis la différence ? »

- « Il y en a une ! »

- « Bien sur. »

- « La quelle ? Toi qui es si fort tu peux me le dire ? »

- « Ce que je voulais te faire comprendre c'est que tu as mal interprété ce que je voulais te dire. »

- « Alors tu n'es pas homo ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Alors pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire quand je t'ai embrassé ? »

Harry était très embarrassé, s'il n'était pas homo, il n'aurait pas dû se laisser faire, pourtant il s'était laissé embrasser sans rien dire. En vain il chercha une excuse à sortir, mais il n'en trouva aucune, car malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire, il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il était vraiment attiré par les garçons. Mais ça il ne voulait pas l'avouer à son pire ennemi.

Seuls les fous tendraient le bâtons pour se faire battre, et le Gryffondor n'était pas de ceux là.

Pourtant les derniers événements de la journée lui avaient presque donné envie d'assumer enfin son homosexualité refoulée aux yeux de tous, et surtout sur son de son pire ennemi, dont il était secrètement amoureux. Le voilà dans de beaux draps, à défaut d'être dans un lit.

- « Parce que je ne m'y attendais pas, fini-il par dire, tout en priant le ciel que son camarde croirait en son mensonge. Et saches que je suis très doué avec ma langue. »

- « Pour parler oui, mais pas pour le reste. »

- « Dans ce cas, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. »

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, le brun attrapa le blond et lui roula une pelle, prouvant par ce fait qu'il était vraiment très doué dans cette discipline.

- « J'avais raison, fut les premiers mots que réussit à prononcer Draco. Tu es très doué pour rouler les pelles…. Et entre nous tu embrasses trop bien pour être hétéro. J'ai raison ? »

Mis devant le fait accomplit Harry ne put nier l'évidence et il reconnut son homosexualité, il reconnut aussi bien plus tard s'être trompé sur un point, Draco ne savait pas prendre les râteaux.

Quant au professeur Chourave, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi deux de ses élèves la remercièrent pour avoir eu la bonne idée un jour, de faire travailler malgré eux, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, et vaut mieux qu'elle ne le sache jamais.

voila c'est finit... vous avez tout lu ? Quel courage.

à bientôt pour le droit à l'erreur

see you

kuroro la pieuvre du désert alias kurapika


End file.
